Primrose Everdeen
by Liiiila
Summary: /But even this wonderfully, magicall Moment is disturbed../


_ Hey there. I'm a german Girl and this is my Ff, I translated it on my own. I only learn English since 5 years, so I hape, my grammar isn't so bad, that you can't understand the meaning of the text. _

_A Review is always nice to see 3_

_And now enjoy it, Xx Cosette :D_

PRIMROSE EVERDEEN

DREAMS

„No Katniss, you can't die!", I scream.

Katniss! Not again this dream! In the last days I dream often like this. Essentialy it's always the same, but with every more dream, it gets worser and worser. And with every more dream I'm a bit more scared, 'cause the harvest is getting closer every day. And the harvest is today...

**Katniss Everdeen. She is the one, the female tribute, for our district, 12. „And the female tribute for district 12, Katniss Everdeen, she's here!" The interviews. And then...and then comes always the worst in my dreams. The games, the Hunger Games. Katniss never hold out very long, she can always escape all the karrieros at the start, but then she is followed by something very dangerous. She alwasy dies, it doesn't matter, how much I pray, she is always dying.**

But this time I dreamed the worst dream, I've ever had about the hunger games. We both died, one after the other. I know why it is so worse today. Today is the harvest.

The harvest.

Earlier, before dad died, I didn't understood that at all. But the was Katniss' first harvest and mum had so much concerns about her, that I was afraid, too.

But this year I'm really more scared, than I ever was. Her name is 24 times in the box with the notices. And Gale, her best friend is having 42 „letters". I'm so afraid about the two!

Actually it's strange that we both understand us so good. We are so different. Katniss is the bolder, wilder and rougher one of us, I'm the jumpy one and I'm always scared of something. And, in the time, when he lived, she and Dad had a closer binding, than Dad and me. For this she never understood Mum so good, like I can. But I love her yet and I know, that she would do anything, to know that I'm safe. That she made to her turn, after Dad died.

I close my eyes and try to sleep again.

**„Primrose Everdeen!" NO; NO; THAT CAN'T BE TRUE; THIS ISN'T REAL! My name was only for one time there! But it's true. But why me? Why? Maybe it's better so, I trie to calm down. In this way there's a chance for me, to protect the others another year. I should be happy about this. But I'm not.**

Damn it, I dreamed this again! And I screamed loudly! „Shhht! Prim, it's all allright" Katniss. It was only a dream I say too me, while I hug her and she strokes my hair.

But this can't help me now, therefore my dream was to horrible. „It was me!", I whisper. I try to keep my tears back. „Prim, you know, this can't be true!", she says and I see how much it does her kosts to look like she believes in her words. „Sleep a bit!", she wispers. ….The harvest will be in a few hours... I nod and ask her: „Can you sing for me?" I try to keep my voice down and my tears back. She smiles. „Yes!" And together we both sing:

**/At this meadow, under the pasture**

**A bed of grass, a cushion like silk**

**There close your eyes, lay your head down**

**When you awake, the sun will shine again/**

But then she goes, to chase, together with Gale.

Of course I can't sleep. I'm to afraid about the harvest, all I can think about, is, who will be the tributes for 12 this year. I hope, that Katniss and Gale will have luck for this year. And what about my friends, Leora? I hear a softly meow. Buttercup!

One more difference between Katniss and me, she hates him. But how can anybody hate such a wonderfull cat? I don't understand. And it's exactly probably that Katniss would start to love Buttercup like it's probably that I would start to go chase with her. She goes chase everyday, with Gale, her best friend. But I couldn't do this, kill animals. Only thinking about that scars me.

I like Gale. But nobody is like Leora Hold, my best friend.

Where is Katniss. Actually she should be here since a few minutes! What, if something happened to here and Gale? There are again the pictures of my dream...

But I can the two outside, they arrived a few seconds ago. „Oh, you're here!", Mum says. She sounds very relieved, as I am. What, if they hadn't come home?

But Katniss ignores Mum, like all the time when she tries to speak with her. Another difference. Katniss will never forgive Mum the time after Dad's death. Katniss was there for me, not Mum.

Now Katniss looks at me. „Prim, you look beautifull!", she says and I blush. Whats specially at me? „Thanks!", i say and she comes to me and gets at her knees. „Think about your tail, little duck!", she laughs and put the part of the blouse, which is too big for me, again in my skirt. „You know, I'd like to be like you!", she whispers, but Mum disturbs her. „I have some clothes for you, too!", she says.

I look at her, but she only says „Thanks.", too Mum and then she goes upstairs. I look at Mum, but she avoids my view.

That's the rest for me. The whole day I avoid the harvest in my mind, but now...


End file.
